Truth Maki and Love Nigiri
by Graq the Wild Child
Summary: Moved from the Misc section. Yay for the new section! Ranpha's boy craziness has always caused trouble, for her and the rest of the group. Now she may have gone too far.
1. Truth Maki and Love Nigiri

Disclaimer: Galaxy Angel is owned by Broccoli, not by me.

Author Notes: I've fallen completely in love with the Galaxy Angel anime. It's totally bat shit insane while still obeying its own weird logic. Any show where you've got a love story between a sassy missile AI program and a stoic robot nun is inherently awesome. The best part though is the characters. They're refreshingly unique and original, which is nice considering how many anime characters have interchangeable or indistinct personalities. My personal favorite is Ranpha. After watching the episode "Rouge Flavored Spring Rolls of Love", I knew she was a girl after my own heart. Send me an e-mail if you'd like to sign my petition to get a Galaxy Angel section up on the website. I know there are at least eight other Galaxy Angel fics here in Anime Misc, so we deserve a spot.

This fic takes place just after "Five Sukiyaki Lunch Boxes".

-Truth Maki and Love Nigiri-

"... for the last time Forte, _I, am, sorry._" Ranpha pleaded with her colleague. Nothing doing. The redhead's cool expression didn't change an iota as she downed another mouthful of liquor. Okay, so she had almost killed them and their client while distracted with her amorous antics. It would take some time to atone for that. Still... Forte wasn't throwing rocks at her anymore, but she hadn't forgiven her. It was driving Ranpha crazy. The older woman finally broke the silence.

"You want to know why I'm really mad Ranpha?"

"Obviously." she snapped impatiently. The two of them were bad tempered best friends; always blunt and direct with each other. Tact probably would have been wiser, but the day had been nothing but stressful for both of them.

"It's because you always treat us like shit when there's a man involved. Doesn't it even bother you?"

She had nothing to say to that. There was really no way she could justify herself. _Damn it._

"You're always dreaming about boys, and you always fall for ones you can't have." Forte continued, not seeming surprised at Ranpha's silence. "All it takes is good looks and you fall for them like a ton of bricks on Jupiter."

"Boo hoo, I'm a shallow ditzy blond." she quipped sarcastically. "What do you care how I pick guys?"

The gun enthusiast showed her temper again with a growl. "I care because it's pitiful the way you lose control around them! I can only hope that getting your heart stomped on again and again will teach you to be more realistic. Like I said, doesn't it even bother you how much we suffer because of you?"

"Forte, you know I hate hurting you..." Ranpha said softly. Her eyes must have shown her pain, since her friend's expression softened. She wondered if she too, was remembering that time...

(flashback)

"Come visit me on the uninhabited planet once in a while."

"Forte..." It was all so wrong. Why should Forte have to leave behind her life just because of a lie Ranpha had told? She should be the one going alone into the cold depths of space, not her.

"I'll go with you too! This is my fault after all! I couldn't leave you all alone after this!"

She could barely contain her feelings. She just about pounced on her older friend, with a few futile protests.

"Now stop it. Watch it."

Ranpha nuzzled her cheek against Forte's chest, but was knocked unconscious by a falling gun. When she came to, she was embracing the redhead inside the buried casket.

(end flashback)

Afterwards she had tried to slink off to avoid having to explain her actions. She had no idea why she had done it herself. Or rather, she knew, but was too disturbed to admit to herself why.

Forte sighed. "Then could you _stop possibly?_"

"You're right." Her friend blinked, mildly surprised. "There are more important things than guys. My responsibility to my friends, I should always put that first."

"That was certainly a fast switch." Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the bill for their dinner. There was a bit of awkwardness between them as they went upstairs to their hotel room. Ranpha felt like collapsing on her bed immediately, but she felt there were things left unsaid she needed to get off her chest. She wondered how best to voice what she wanted to say as they changed into their night clothes. She sat on the edge of her bed, watching her friend. Forte broke the silence again, this time without hot or cold anger.

"I guess the truth is I worry about you," she said abashedly, "I worry you're going to break your heart so many times you'll stop being cheerful and carefree. You'll stop... being Ranpha. All bright and optimistic."

"That's sweet of you to be so concerned."

"Bah." Forte hit her forehead with her palm as she sat down opposite her younger friend. "It makes me feel like some mother hen talking like that."

The blond laughed at the thought. "No way, I could never see you being a mother. A big sister maybe."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

She still hadn't brought herself to say it. If only she could figure out what it was...

"I'm sorry I pulled a gun on you." Forte blurted out.

"Nani?" She had totally forgotten about that. Now that she looked at the markswoman, she saw it had been nagging at her conscience for a while.

"It was humid, and you were pissing me off with your whining... It was really stupid of me." Stollen was as near to tears as Franboise had ever seen her, and that was saying something. She moved to sit beside her on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I think we've established that both of us were idiotic today. Let's put it behind us."

Forte scowled at her, angry again.

"And what if I had shot you, huh? I would have you know! How do we know you won't piss me off again? Oh god Ranpha, I couldn't live with myself if I killed you..." Ranpha silenced her with a finger.

"I know we grate on each other's nerves constantly. But I trust you Forte." She looked into her friend's scared blue eyes, and she was filled with a new conviction. "I can always count on you to be there for me, no matter how moronic or immature I behave. And from now on, I promise I'll be there for you the same way."

"What's with you tonight? You haven't been this serious since..." Forte stopped mid thought, realization dawning on her face. "... just before we fell in the casket."

"I was going to tell you then. I should have told you this a long time ago," Ranpha had been trying not to clam up, but she had to pause to gather enough strength to finish. She took her hand from Forte's shoulder, and wrapped her arm around the taller woman's waist.

"I love you Forte."

Author's Notes (Part two): Yikes! Shoujo ai from me, Miss Graq "for the love of god people, they're not gay" Wild Child? Well, I think I can sort of get away with this because of that scene from "Grilled Girl in a Box". Ranpha was going to throw away her life to be with Forte on an uninhabited planet, plus she practically buried her face in Forte's bosom. If that's not coming on to someone, I don't know what is. I'm not sure if I'll add more chapters to this story, but if I do they'll have an actual plot rather than this "two characters talk about their feelings" tripe I love so much. Of course, served up with Galaxy Angel's trademark insanity and hijinx.


	2. Cold Cutlets of Confusion

Author's Notes: I'm including a synopsis of "Five Sukiyaki Lunch Boxes", in case you haven't seen the episode. Skip on down if you have. It's the last episode on the fourth American DVD, and unlike some episodes that focus on two or three characters it evenly divides its attention between the five angels. Hence the title.

It opens with Milfeulle driving a truck with a dapper man named Johnny in the passenger seat. She tries to start up a conversation, and he begins to recite an omelet recipe. In the back of the truck, Forte and Ranpha talk about the mission. Forte signed up because she thought there was more going on than a man needing a chauffeur. Ranpha signed up because she suspected Johnny of being a rich man traveling incognito. They play rock paper scissors to determine who gets to drive next, and Mint wins. She too tries to talk to Johnny, but he starts talking about the theme park character, Mr. Chicken. Mint is titillated, since the Mr. Chicken costume is one of her secret fetishes (I am not kidding, there was a whole episode about it). Meanwhile, Ranpha asks Milfeulle if Johnny said anything about his job or if he was married, and she replies that he's a chef. This doesn't convince her, since as the dub puts it, "Milfeulle's mind only works when it comes to food." Forte wins the next round, much to Ranpha's chagrin. Ranpha interrogates Mint as to what she talked about with Johnny, and she truthfully replies that they only talked about Mr. Chicken. Following that is an awesome conversation in which Mint says that Ranpha's loss of control around men must mean she doesn't have much experience with them. Ouch! Once in the driver's seat, Forte conspiratorially asks their client if he's a sniper. He says he is. Ranpha asks Vanilla what she's going to throw in rock paper scissors, but can't get an answer. She throws quite a hissy fit when she loses yet again. Vanilla doesn't try to talk to Johnny, who only says he has taken a monastic vow of silence. At this point Ranpha starts bitching about the humidity, causing Forte to tell her to calm down and shut the hell up. She also mentions that Ranpha's perfume is driving her crazy, to which the younger angel says "It's better than smelling like gunpowder all the time." She goes on to say that just because Forte is older doesn't mean she can boss her around. Forte pulls her gun on her friend, and Ranpha seems more offended than afraid. "I just told you how I feel, and now you want to shoot me?" "Yeah, you bet I do, you face painted tramp." Ranpha calls her a crazy gun toting bully, and before the conflict escalates any further, Vanilla signals that it's time to switch. Ranpha asks Johnny what the purpose of his trip is, and he says he's going to buy and terraform a planet. She's thrilled at confirming her suspicions that he's a rich man. The scene cuts to Volcott and Normad talking about Johnny. It turns out Johnny is a stage actor who falls asleep and recites his lines whenever he enters a vehicle. At this point Ranpha is caressing the sleeping Johnny's face with her eyes off the road. She just has time to ask him what he finds attractive in a woman before the truck flips over in a horrible crash. He finally wakes up, exclaiming what a wonderful nap he had. The last scene has Johnny and the angels walking towards the city. Ranpha looks terribly upset and despondent, and definitely isn't paying any more attention to Johnny. Forte throws pebbles at her head, telling her that she'd better regret her actions. Milfeulle talks to Johnny about omelets, which impresses him, and the scene ends with them walking into the sunset.

Whew, now that that's out of the way, on to part two:

-Cold Cutlets of Confusion-

"I love you Forte."

"Oh my gosh! Ranpha loves Forte!"

And the universe froze.

"Milfeulle, now they know we can hear them. Who knows what they might have said next..."

Mint too? Now they were doomed. Well, Ranpha was doomed. At least Forte hadn't said anything incriminating yet. Mint had always made innuendo to the affect that the eldest angel wanted the Kung-Fu Fighter's pilot, and this situation was not helping matters. For her part the blond was pulling herself out of the initial shock and searching frantically for the communicator that must have been left on. It was Ranpha's, which had somehow been stuck in the operating position.

"Y-you shouldn't eavesdrop on people Milfeulle..." she stuttered in that jittery way she had, "Now what crazy thing do you think you heard?"

"You were talking about being there for her and how you love her."

"Ano... You see, I-I didn't mean I _loved her _loved her." Ranpha looked to Forte for support, but she shook her head. She had dug her own grave, a rather personal metaphor considering their history, and she'd have to dig herself out of it. The younger girl grimaced at her indifference, and continuing babbling to the other angels. "I love Forte like a sister. You know what I mean, right Milfeulle?"

"Of course! Ooh, I love you that way, Ranpha. Do you love me too?"

Forte could hear Mint's amused giggling. _What mushy tripe. Could this get any more embarrassing? What am I thinking; I should be thanking god NORMAD isn't around to hear this._

"H-hai. I love you too Milfeulle."

"Yay! I have four sisters! Hee hee, I'm so happy!"

"Well, good night then girls, eh heh heh..."

Ranpha practically crushed the communicator turning it off.

"Watashi no baka, baka, baka!" She berated herself. Forte sighed.

"It was a nice try, but there's no way you fooled Mint with that act. Hell, you didn't fool me."

Her friend slumped against the pillows, apparently having accepted defeat. She looked completely helpless and bleak. The poor thing. Ranpha was so cute and infuriating when she needed her... but comforting her would just add more trouble to the pile.

"Could you end my suffering with a bullet Forte?"

She allowed herself a smirk. "Lover's suicide, eh?"

Ranpha groaned. "Don't make bad jokes like that! We're hardly lovers."

"That's right." Forte replied simply.

"Grr! And you, you get away without having to... ergh!" The girl stormed over to her own bed and roughly stuffed herself beneath the covers. "Never mind."

Ranpha was facing away from her. She could still be so childish. Forte decided not to further press any of the issues that the night had brought up. But they stayed with her in her thoughts as she lay awake. Had she been that way when she was eighteen? No, she had been cold and bitter. Back then she never would have gone on about her feelings the way Ranpha had. Yet, this particular evening Forte had been pretty open with her emotions herself. It was probably the rest of the Angel Brigade's influence. None of them were as harsh and jaded as she was. Being with them had a healing affect on her, one that allowed her to be more comfortable with herself. She still didn't know what to do about her best friend's declaration though. What would she have done if they hadn't been interrupted? The more she thought about it the less she knew. It wasn't something one learned in the military or on the streets.

The next morning found the Angel Brigade waiting at the train station for their ride back to the space port.

"Tell me again why Johnny couldn't take a train here?" Ranpha asked annoyed. For some reason she seemed to have lost her infatuation with the actor after the crash, probably out of embarrassment. A good thing too, since Forte had seen him exchange numbers with Milfeulle; no doubt another manifestation of her supernatural good luck.

"A lot of people from the central city on this planet take the train when they come to see upcoming plays." Mint explained, ears twitching a little. Forte still wasn't sure what factors influenced when and how the smallest angel's extra ears moved. "It would be awkward for him to be surrounded by fans while he was sleeping."

"I guess so. And he'd be giving away all his lines before they got to see the show." Milfeulle added as their train pulled up. Ranpha stayed along side Forte as they walked towards their designated compartments. They hadn't spoken with each other since last night, and it seemed the blond was eager to talk about what had gone on. One of their compatriots took a notice of this.

"You two have a lot to discuss, I'm sure." Mint said suggestively through her deviously innocent façade. "Perhaps we should let you have one of the rooms to yourselves?"

Forte willed herself not to yell in retaliation, as that would only entertain and validate the short heiress further. Ranpha grabbed one of the smaller girl's shoulders and smiled an incredibly fake smile, barely keeping her smoldering rage in check.

"Oh no, I'd much rather ride with _you _Mint. Come on, let's go sit down." She dragged the not visibly intimidated girl to one of the compartments. Before they went through the door Ranpha cast one glance over her shoulder at Forte. She was still angry, and seemed a bit sad too. The three remaining angels entered the second room.

"Forte, why is Ranpha so upset today?" Milfeulle inquired worriedly. "Did something happen?"

"I really couldn't say." the markswoman replied coolly.

"Do you think she's sad because things went bad with Johnny?" The pink haired girl took out of her notepad. "I could give her his number if it would make her feel better..."

"Huh?" Well, that had been the start of all the trouble, sure. But it had really only been the tip of a much deeper iceberg, one that Forte was trying not to crash into. "No, she's over him." Milfeulle pouted, still not satisfied with the lack of an explanation. "Sorry, but I don't have a clue what bugging her. Maybe Mint will cheer her up."

_Yeah, Miss Manipulator will make her feel better, and Volcott with become a galaxy famous ballerina. _Forte looked away from the cooking virtuoso, feeling a bit dirty about the lie. Her eyes caught Vanilla's for a moment. There was a bit of an accusation in the youngest Brigade member's gaze. For some reason she remembered Vanilla saying to Ranpha, "You mustn't hide things."

(More to come.)


	3. Screwball Shrimp Tempura

-Screwball Shrimp Tempura-

They arrived back on their home planet by the local afternoon. Forte decided to head for her favorite oden stand before going back to headquarters.

"Konbanwa. May I take your... Forte?" She was hailed by a surprised new employee. It was Millie, a young girl she had met a few times before. She looked as though she were seeing a ghost. The Brigade member exchanged greetings with the cook as she took her familiar seat.

"Long time no see Millie. You're working here now?"

"Since three days ago." the girl's employer affirmed. The blond scowled a little.

"But just until I work off the cost of the food I stole." Millie scrutinized Forte. "I heard on the news that you died. But I guess that was bul... a lie?"

The stand owner smiled with a bit of affectionate exasperation. The youngster was trying to change her ways. Forte would have smiled too if the girl hadn't brought up a prickly subject. Why did that fake funeral keep coming back to bite her?

"Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."

After the meal Forte and Millie headed for the grocery store. Of course, Forte didn't need to buy anything since she could get anything she needed from the base's cafeteria. She knew she was just stalling, but it seemed easier than facing a bunch of complicated emotions once she saw Ranpha again. They were a block from the store when a man bumped into Millie, knocking her bags to the sidewalk. Before either of them could stop him, he grabbed the bags and ran off cackling.

"Gambero is victorious! Ciao!"

Forte pulled a gun out of instinct, and began to chase the strange mugger. Millie kept up easily, always having been a great runner.

"Hey! You give back that food right now or there is going to be serious pain on your part!"

"Less talking, more chasing!"

They pursed the thief through Dead Town, never quite catching up with the increasingly goofy 'Gambero' taunting them all the way. Finally he made a turn into an alley, followed by a loud thunking sound. The girls panted as they assimilated the situation. There was a man in a business suit holding the bags and shaking his head as two muscular men dragged the unconscious mugger through a door in the left building. The suit looked up at them, and sighed in exasperation.

"I take it these groceries are yours?"

"Yes." Millie said gruffly as she snatched the bags back. She hesitated, as though the notion of perhaps considering expressing a vague form of gratitude may have crossed her mind for a moment.

"What's the deal with that Gambero?" Forte asked bemusedly.

"Well, it's a bit tedious to explain. Basically he's the boss's nephew, so the boss feels obligated to keep him employed. Unfortunately, he can't really do anything useful around here. So we send him to do errands, like grocery shopping. But he has to make it all dramatic and well... you know the rest."

He took a second look at Millie, and recognition spread across his face.

"You, you're..."

"I'm what?"

But the man was too busy searching his pockets for something. It was an envelope, addressed to Millie.

"This is from your father. He told us to give it to you if we ever saw you."

"My father?!"

That explained the thugs, and the family obligations of the boss. Millie's father had been an important member of the mafia, but was currently incarcerated. Her mother had abandoned her soon after the arrest, leaving the girl to fend for herself, and turn to petty theft. The mugging had been a blessing in disguise, enabling her to find this small bit of contact with him.

She took the envelope, and thanked him without taking her eyes off it. She and Forte found a bench and sat as she read the message. A tear spilled from Millie's eye as she finished the letter. She read the final passage aloud.

"'I know I can't make up for leaving you in the lurch like this with mere words, but now words are all I have. I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me for what I've done to you, and the life my bad choices have forced you to lead. But no matter how much you hate me, I will always love you, my daughter.'" Millie shook her head. "How could I ever hate him? I think he's an idiot, a terrible person, and I'm furious at him. But I could never hate him."

Forte saw Millie become aware of her vulnerable emotional state and go back on the defensive. It was almost eerie how much she could see of herself in the younger girl.

"I mean, he's not worth it."

"So you mean he _is_ worth loving, even if he hurts you."

Millie smiled despite herself. "That's why you're so annoying you know. Always saying stuff like that."

As Forte made her way back to the base, she couldn't shake those words from her thoughts.

'_No matter how much you hate me, I will always love you...' '...worth loving, even if he hurts you.' _

_Regardless of the pain another can cause, people remain deeply attached to those that harm them the most, foolish as it may be_. Of course, that realization was nothing new. She knew all about dependant and abusive relationships. But what significance did it have to her current situation? Forte was pulled out of her thoughts once she arrived in front of the elevator. There was Ranpha. They stepped on together without a word. The two were alone again for the first time since the hotel room. They were silent for all of forty seconds before Ranpha piped up.

"Okay, can we stop avoiding each other _now_? This is ridiculous."

"I'm not avoiding you; I'm just not going out of my way to say anything to you. There's a difference."

"Like hell there is. I'm not leaving you alone," Ranpha said blushing, but with that cute pseudo anger still in her face and voice, "Until you tell me what _you _feel about... me."

"I have kept that pretty ambiguous, haven't I?"

"Well, no. You've always treated me like a best friend who also pisses you off. But I need to hear you say..." she trailed off, seeming a bit doubtful of herself.

Forte waited as she contemplated her answer. Normad said she was governed by emotions, but ones besides anger were slow coming to her. She had to be absolutely certain of them beforehand. Yeah, she'd take it slow; make sure everything was clear to the both of them.

"I lied to you Ranpha." The girl's face lit up in surprise. It was a slightly unusual way to begin. "I said I don't like the way you pick guys because you lose control and get your heart broken. That's not what I really meant."

Forte laughed to herself a bit. "Mint was right about me. The real reason I get jealous when you go after boys is... because I want you for myself."

Ranpha's blush intensified as she coyly began to smile.

"Well, in that case..." she said taking Forte's hand. At that moment the elevator door opened to the common room of the Angel Brigade Headquarters.

"..."

(Not the end yet!)


	4. Double Helping of Angel Confession Speci...

-Double Helping of Angel Confession Special-

"..."

Neither of them could find the presence of mind to speak. Here they were, in front of the whole Brigade, holding hands and Ranpha still blushing. She came to her senses gradually, taking in each of her coworkers reactions.

"Oh my..."

"But, Ranpha, you said... I'm confused..."

"Forte, is something going on?"

It was Normad though, that snapped them out of their trance.

Poor Ranpha. So desperate for a man in her life that she settled for the most masculine of women. 

"SHUT IT!"

A good three shots went through him before the gun came down.

As if I had anything to shut... 

Interesting, Forte hadn't let go of Ranpha's hand when she drew her weapon. Mint seemed to stiffen her upper ears, as though listening for something not audible.

"But it would seem that you have reached some kind of understanding. It isn't difficult to see that you are closer than you were earlier."

So here was the moment of truth. Ranpha looked at Milfeulle's perplexed expression, then at Vanilla's air of silent judgment, and knew that she couldn't lie to them. She looked then to Forte. The older woman squeezed her hand, indicating it was okay to reveal their feelings.

"It's true. I don't care if it's silly of me, I l-like Forte."

"And I feel the same way."

Volcott looked bemused, but didn't seem to disapprove. Mint just smiled cannily, as if she had been anticipating this for months. Vanilla's expression didn't change, and she didn't disapprove either. A solemn saying would have been her method of criticism, but she was silent. And Milfeulle...

"That's... that's..." Her eyes sparkled as if she might cry. "So cute!" She clapped, looking inspired. "I'll have to make you something to celebrate your getting together."

Before anyone could comment, the girl skipped off to kitchen. Ranpha just couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing from happiness. _That could have gone so much worse... but it didn't! _

Later, the Angel Brigade sat down to enjoy another of Milfeulle's delicious desert courses. The ones she had made for Ranpha and Forte had special decorations. They were a little embarrassing, but endearing, much like the chef who had baked them.

"See, there's a purple gun for Forte, and a red crystal ball for Ranpha."

There the usual compliments on the cooking. As the pink haired girl cleared the plates, she paused to whisper to Ranpha.

"You know, I always hoped you'd find someone special. I know how important love is to you. I've very happy for you."

"Aw. Thank you."

Milfeulle smiled again and said to the whole room,

"I guess her heart was 'Stollen'."

And the angels tried not to wince. Forte and Ranpha left for the now empty common room.

"Ranpha, she wanted you to find someone... you don't think..."

"... that it was her luck? It could be, but..."

"... isn't this kind of a strange outcome? I mean, there are plenty of guys it could have been."

"Yet so far this is the only relationship I can remember being in that hasn't ended in an explosion."

She paused for a moment. None of her past loves really tugged at her heart strings as she thought about them. Except... Darling. He had just been an android, but he had gotten into her heart in more meaningfully than most real men. She could never get him back, and even if she could have, what would be the point? Loving a machine that was programmed to give her unconditional affection, not even capable of making his own decisions like Normad, it was ridiculous. Ranpha gazed up at Forte.

Forte wasn't even obligated to like her, and after all that Ranpha had put her through it would have been reasonable for her to hate her. And all the pain must have been compounded by watching her chase futilely after men when she was interested in Ranpha herself. But Forte still felt for her, despite it all. She had offered to take her on a lifelong vacation because of nothing more than a desire to be with her. She had pretended to be dead just so Ranpha could keep a guy. It was no wonder Forte had aimed her gun at her after all the frustration she must have been through. All this time she had never truly appreciated all that Forte did for her. What could she possibly say that conveyed even a fraction of this to her? All she could think to do was embrace her. This time, unlike when they had been sitting on the edge of Forte's coffin, her embrace was returned. The redhead pulled back after a minute and looked at her quizzically.

"You know, I'm still curious. Just what were you about to say before the doors opened?"

She considered her position, and decided that what she had been about to say was even more appropriate now. She trusted Forte with all her heart, and she knew that was why she had been able to stand there with the gun pointed at her and not feel fear. Deep down, they both knew: she never would have pulled the trigger.

"That if you want me, you can have me."

Forte blushed almost as red as her hair. She looked strangely feminine at that moment. No way was she a surrogate man. She was just herself, neither here or there, and Ranpha loved her. There were tears in the blond girl's eyes as they shared their first kiss.

-After Dinner Mint-

Mint smiled to herself as she picked up a few stray thoughts from the next room. She had mixed feelings about the events that had transpired. It had always been fun to watch Forte's jealousy and Ranpha's self denial, so she would miss that. But at the same time it had been frustrating knowing what they didn't and seeing them not getting anywhere. She had done her part to get them together subtly, as was her wont. Her teasing had been directed to make them think about the way they truly felt. As much as Mint may have used and abused the other angels, they were her friends. And so she was happy for them. Hopefully watching the two hammer out a new relationship would be as entertaining as watching them dance around the issue had been.


End file.
